Guys Suck
by mahtar
Summary: As Pan found out during a particular bad day at school. Trunks was given the same treatment. Only their demi-saiyajin minds could concoct this plan. My summary sucks, I know. SHE UPDATES AGAIN!
1. ::grrrrr::

Sweet Dende, she's writing a T/P. For the record, I do not dislike T/P, I do not prefer T/M. It's just that there are less T/M's, so I try to go against the flow. Erm, ages are normal, so if Pan is 18, Trunks is 31. Right? Anywho, on with the story. Oh, I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan cringed as he heard the front door slam shut and angry footsteps stomp upstairs. He wondered what had gotten Pan so riled up today, as he slowly began his climb to her room, to find out. Knocking gently on her door he asked, "Pan, can I come in?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Was her reply. Gohan cautiously opened the door, and peered in. Pan was at her bureau about to turn on her stereo full blast.  
  
  
  
"Uh, why are you so upset? Did something happen at school?" Gohan tentatively asked. Then Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff", met his ears. "Oh." He said answering his own question. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
  
  
"Not really." Pan said now tossing clothes from her closet. Gohan snatched a tee shirt from the air before it smacked him in the face. He watched as more clothes flew from her closet until she finally found what she was looking for. Pan held up her orange fighting gi, and tossed it on the bed. She then turned back to her digging, probably looking for her shoes now.  
  
  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Gohan asked, trying to get her to say more than 2 words.  
  
  
  
"Bra's." Pan answered shortly. Gohan rolled his eyes giving up. Hopefully some 'girl talk' and a quick spar would calm her down.  
  
  
  
"Be home by seven." Gohan said as he left her room, closing the door behind him. Pan waved in his general direction and then began to change as soon as the door snapped shut. Pulling on her shoes, her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Pan! Pan Son! Stop right now!" Pan's worried gym teacher shouted as Pan tackled some more guys. "This is flag football! No contact!" The gym teacher continued to shout, now running over to the scene. Pan got to her feet and looked at the pitiful mess around her feet. 2 guys began to groan as they too, slowly got up.  
  
  
  
"Geez', Pan. You're such a freak." One of the guys said inspecting his forming bruises. Pan scowled and shoved him back to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Ms Son! You can go have a seat now!" The angry teacher said pointing to the bleachers. Pan angrily walked to the bleacers to sit down. Her spirits lifted a little as she saw Bra almost doubling over in laughter at the scene. For the rest of the class she just sat and watched the pathetic attempts of her class trying to play football. She was then released from the piteous site to go change and head to lunch. She walked over to Bra and the two started heading to the locker rooms.  
  
  
  
"Pan, that was so good. You almost took out their whole team!" Bra said, beginning to crack up again.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, I couldn't put up with that bullshit they kept shouting anymore. I had to." Pan said with a grin. Bra just continued to giggle.  
  
  
  
"Ms Son, I'd like to see you in my office right now." The flustered gym teacher said as she strolled through the locker room to her office. Pan sighed and slowly followed.  
  
  
  
"Yes sensei?" She asked while standing in the door way.  
  
  
  
"That little performance today was most inappropriate. I hope your time in detention will help remind you not to do it again." The teacher said giving her a piercing stare.  
  
  
  
"Yes sensei." Pan answered, she gave a small bow and then went back to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Detention!? For what? Tackling our pathetic quarterback and his lackey?" Bra asked as the two headed to their homeroom. Pan just shook her head while she shoved some books into her locker and grabbed her lunch out of it. Bra did the same and they continued to class.  
  
  
  
The two took their usual seats in the back, and resumed their talk of the pitiful football team that represented their school. They were interrupted however, by the announcements being made in the front of the class.  
  
  
  
"...Lastly, their will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance next Saturday night. This special dance where only girls can ask guys. You can then buy a couple's ticket in the lobby during lunch. Thank you." The student finished her announcements, and then took her seat. An excited talk broke out, about who was going and who they were taking. The bell followed a moment later and everyone opened up their lunches.  
  
  
  
"Oooo! A dance! This is so great! I mean, it totally sucked when they cancelled homecoming." Bra said as she started on her rice.  
  
  
  
"Well, I can understand. I mean our senior prank must have made them very angry." Pan reasoned, while she too began on her lunch.  
  
  
  
"So we filled the main office with popcorn and removed all the desks from the school. Is that any reason to cancel homecoming?" Bra asked, waving her chopsticks as though to make a point.  
  
  
  
"Apparently it was." Pan answered. Bra rolled her eyes and continued on her lunch. Until another thought struck her.  
  
  
  
"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Bra inquired. Pan felt a little stab in her chest. *Who would want to go with me?* She thought miserably.  
  
  
  
"Who says I want to go to some stupid dance anyway?" Pan asked defensively. Bra wasn't phased a bit by her friend's behavior.  
  
  
  
"You gotta go Pan! Everyone will be there. It'll be a blast!" Bra said enthusiastically. Pan didn't seem to be changing her mind.  
  
  
  
"Please Pan. Pwetty Pwease! I can't go without my best bud! It'll be no fun. Besides, who'll protect me and my date from the stupid football team?" Bra asked folding her hands in a begging position.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"I'll embarrass you Pan. I am ready to make a scene, right here right now." Bra said, giving Pan a penetrating look. Pan didn't seem to care. So Bra began her little charade. The tears came flowing as if she simply flipped a switch. Her face began to turn red, and her sobbing tale of woe began.  
  
  
  
"How could you Pan!" Bra shouted for everyone to hear. The class turned to look at the scene. Pan started to feel a little embarrassed as the back of her neck began to burn, and she could feel her own face turning red.  
  
  
  
"I trusted you Pan! And now you go and stab me in the back! Why would you do this to me! Oh, the agony of betrayal!" Bra continued to scream. Pan was ready to crawl under her desk and die, as everyone looked at the pair with bewildered looks.  
  
  
  
"I'll go! Now shut up!" Pan muttered under her breath. As quick as the wind, Bra's tears disappeared, her face cleared up and there was a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Now we gotta get dates!" She said happily, Pan sighed in defeat. Bra had got her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the final bell rang Bra and Pan said goodbye at their lockers and promised to call eachother that night. Pan gathered her stuff and was about to head to detention when she saw, HIM. Hiroto, the object of her affection for the past few months. Not knowing where this sudden burst of courage came from, she walked up to him.  
  
  
  
"Uh, hey Hiroto." Pan said nervously.  
  
  
  
"Hey...you." He said in return, he obviously didn't know her name, but Pan overlooked that.  
  
  
  
"Pan. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the dance with me next Saturday." Pan asked quietly, staring at her feet.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm real sorry Pan. But I can't go." He said, not looking too sorry. Pan knew she should just smile and walk away. Forget the whole thing, pretend it didn't happen. However, her mouth had another plan.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Pan asked, wanting to smack herself.  
  
  
  
"Uh...::cough:: I think I'm gonna be sick that night." He said. His words tore Pan's heart in two as easily as if he had done it with his hands. She could feel herself begin to flush, and her throat tightened up over the cry of misery striving to escape. As Pan stared at him in disgust, she snapped out of her thoughts. She shoved him into some lockers as she hurried by, not wanting to cry in front of him. He wasn't worth her tears.  
  
  
  
Pan eventually reached the detention room and took a seat. The teacher barely looked up from his book and casually crossed her name off a list, before returning his full attention to the book. Pan sat in the back and began drawing little cartoons of her shooting a giant kamehameha blast at an already singed and bleeding Hiroto. However her sensitive saiyajin ears picked up a whispering conversation occuring a few rows down. Pretending to be too interested in her drawing, she concentrated on what the guy and girl were saying.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what I just heard." The girl whispered to the guy.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, what?" He replied sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Shut up. See that girl over there?" She asked. Pan felt her ears go red but continued to stare at her drawing.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Pan something-or-other." He replied. "Didn't she take out the quarter back earlier today?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I just heard she actually asked Hiroto Yuui to the dance!" She said with a snicker. Pan's eyes temporarily widened but she forced herself to look normal, even though her energry was rising. *How the heck could that spread so fast?* She thought.  
  
  
  
"Haha, no way! That's too good. What'd he do?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"What would you do?" She asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Heh, probably say 'Uh no, I believe I'm allergic to freaks." He answered.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Who would ever go out with her?" The two began to snicker as Pan's pencil snapped in half.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Pan landed in front of the Brief's household and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited, all the while thinking, *Guys suck*.  
  
  
  
The door slowly opened, and to Pan's dismay, a guy stood there.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks." She said glumly, "Is Bra home?"  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you too Pan, no she's out with Tousan, against his will of coarse." Trunks said, stepping aside to let her in. Pan walked in as he shut the door.  
  
  
  
"So what's up?" Trunks asked, noting her upset disposition.  
  
  
  
"Wanna spar?" Pan answering his question with a question.  
  
  
  
"Uh...sure, Tousan is for once not in the GR. Just let me change real quick." Trunks said, as he then headed to his room. Pan walked briskly to the gravity room and began to warm up. She was joined a few minutes later, by Trunks in his own fight attire.  
  
  
  
"Before we start, can I ask what's got you so uptight?" Trunks said, now doing his own stretches.  
  
  
  
"Guys suck." Pan answered while stretching her calves. Trunks looked confused at this remark, unsure how to respond.  
  
  
  
"We're sorry." Trunks said getting into fighting stance. Pan didn't even get in her stance, she simply charged at him, intent on letting out the stress of the day. Trunks quickly maneuvered to block this quick onslaught. The two continued beating on eachother for what seemed like hours until there was a large flash, boom, crash. Pan was then seen on the floor of the GR panting raggedly. Trunks floated down next to her, dropping out of Super Saiyajin before she noticed.  
  
  
  
"Not...fair. You...You went super." Pan gasped, as she sat up to glare at him. Trunks tried to imitate the infamous Son Grin, but it didn't have the same effect.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but that should make you happy. I mean, I had to resort to that to knock you down." Trunks said taking a seat next to her. Pan tilted her head side to side as though to say, "Guess so."  
  
  
  
"So, now that you've got that out of you system, can we talk about what guys have done that make them so sucky?" Trunks asked trying to look Pan in the face, as she continued to stare at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Urgh, their just...just so...sucky." She answered, unable to put her feelings into words. Trunks nodded.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh, could you elaborate on that?" Pan let out a sigh and shifted her gaze to the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, in gym class they were bullshitting everyone on how good they are at the sport we were playing. So I tackled them. It was football! And then there's this stupid dance at school where girls ask the guys. Your demon of a sister conned me into going. So..." Pan's story slowed to a hault as she thought back to Hiroto's words and how torn up she felt. She didn't want to describe it and go through that pain again. That was a kind of pain a senzu bean could not heal. "Erm, some guy was a jerk to me, and I overheard some other idiots talking about me." Pan confessed.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that is crappy. Yes, I'm afraid we guys do suck." Trunks said, understanding how she must feel.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean you Trunks! Just the hormonal-crazed idiots at my school are sucky." Pan said finally looking at him. *And some of those sluts.* She added in her mind.  
  
  
  
"Heh, and I thought my day was bad." Trunks stated as he got to his feet. He then held out his hand to help up Pan. She took it and pulled herself up.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked as the two began to walk to the door.  
  
  
  
"Let's get some grub and we'll talk about it then." He answered as he held the door open for her. They made their way down to the kitchen and raded the refrigerator only to come out with two cartons of chocolate ice cream. With spoons in hands, they dug in.  
  
  
  
"So, what happened?" Pan asked, swallowing some ice cream.  
  
  
  
"What? Oh, nothing major. I broke up with Mayumi. Apparently I wasn't the only one in her love life, as I was shown this afternoon." Trunks said, scooping up a large spoonful of ice cream as another wave of anguish washed over him. He could just see her, walking through the streets, hand in hand with some guy. Trunks tried to think the best, but was shown the painful truth as she began to make out with the other guy. He could feel his heart being ripped from his chest, as a familiar prickling sensation began in his eyes. Trunks shook his head of these thoughts and went back to his ice cream.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. Girls can suck too I guess." Pan said trying to console him. Trunks grinned, putting on his brave face. Silence overcame the two, both lost in their thoughts.  
  
  
  
*Trunks, you are such a great guy. I just don't think you're...Boyfriend material* Mayumi's voice flooded into Trunks' mind.  
  
  
  
*Uh no, I believe I'm allergic to freaks.* The guys voice echoed in Pan's thoughts.  
  
  
  
*We both knew this wasn't going to end sooner or later.* Trunks tried to force her words out of his head.  
  
  
  
*I think I'm gonna be sick that night.* Pan shook her head, trying to forget those harsh words.  
  
  
  
*I have someone else, and I think you need to move on.* Trunks could feel the heartache return, but vanished as a great idea popped into his mind.  
  
  
  
*Who would ever go out with her?* Pan felt ready to die. Her moment of pain quickly passed as an ingenious idea flashed into her mind.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks," Pan started.  
  
  
  
"Pan, I was just thinking." Trunks said at the same moment. The two faced eachother with identical smirks.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________ Hmmmm, just what are they thinking!? Heehee, I know! 2am! Sugar high! Anyone listen to Relient K? Hahahahaha R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hahahahahaha 


	2. FYO

Heehee, I didn't mean for the last chappie to be a cliffy, really! I thought it was obvious what the plan was, guess not. Anywhoosers, here's the 2nd chappy, enjoy! ::mumbles:: I don't own dbz. _____________________  
  
  
  
"Trunks, would you be willing to do me a favor?" Pan asked, in her absolute sweetest voice possible.  
  
  
  
"Of coarse Pan, because I know you would do the same for me." Trunks answered, also trying to be sweeter than sugar.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to need a date for that dance at school." She said, now tracing invisible circles on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh, and there is this huge ball that Capsule Corp is putting on for all it's clients, that I would need a date for." Trunks said, taking another bite of his ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Ok, quit beating around the bush. Trunks, will you pretend to be my boyfriend to make the scumbags at school eat their words?" Pan said looking up from her tracing.  
  
  
  
"Of coarse, and Pan will you pretend to be my girlfriend and go to the ball with me to make Mayumi wanna scream?" Trunks said with a smirk. Pan smiled, but then asked,  
  
  
  
"Why would she be there, though?"  
  
  
  
"Ugh, CC buys carborators and engines and junk from her Dad's company." Trunks said bitterly. Pan's smile grew, now she got to show off her new 'boyfriend' twice!  
  
  
  
"Ok, this is gonna be great. But I don't think we should tell anyone. You know, make it believable." Pan said, finishing off her ice cream. Trunks nodded as he took his last bite, he put his spoon in the sink and the empty carton in the trash, along with Pan's.  
  
  
  
"Fine, but, what do we do after the ball and the dance? Break up?" Trunks asked leaning against the sink.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah. I mean, if the plan works and we both get what we want from this, then there would be no reason to stay together." Pan voiced. She felt confused when her heart began to tear again, just from saying that. *Stop it Pan! You had a crush on him years ago. Get over it.* She scolded herself.  
  
  
  
"Ok then, when do we start?" Trunks asked standing up. Pan thought about it for a minute.  
  
  
  
"I would say right now, but it's getting late. So could I have a ride to school tomorrow?" She asked. Trunks smiled,  
  
  
  
"Sure, be ready by 8:15." He said. Pan got up from her seat and Trunks walked her to the door. As he was about to open it, the door flew open for him. There stood a very angry Vegeta, behind and even more angry Bra.  
  
  
  
"Why would you go and blow up my potential date for the dance!" Bra shouted as she walked through the door. Vegeta stomped in after her.  
  
  
  
"Were you looking at anything besides the weakling's face?! The baka couldn't hold up his own chop sticks!" Vegeta roared after her. The two were oblivious to Trunks and Pan just standing in the door way watching them.  
  
  
  
"We're not getting married!! It's a date! Kami!" Bra screamed at him from the stairs. Trunks knew that was something only Bulma and Bra would get away with, he was instantly jealous. Pan looked a little worried.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I should be going. See you tomorrow." She said, and was about to leave, but Trunks stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Right, I can't wait." He said with a smile, then he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "We start now."  
  
  
  
Pan seemed to melt into jelly, and was amazed at her strength just to stay standing. With a small smile she turned and hobbled out the door, and almost lazily leapt into the air. Trunks shut the door and turned around to face an outraged Vegeta and gaping Bra.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about!?" She asked. Vegeta began to stare down Trunks, thinking about the possibilities that would lead to having Trunks have to kiss spawn of Kakarrot. Trunks again tried to impersonate the innocent Son Grin, and again it didn't work. He instead headed up to his room, calling over his shoulder,  
  
  
  
"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend goodnight?" He had to laugh when he heard Bra scramble for the phone and Vegeta let out an angry growl, before stomping to the GR.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan! What is going on with you and my, ew, brother!?" Bra spat into the phone. Pan held the receiver a little away from her head. Bra's scream made any saiyajin cringe.  
  
  
  
"Nothing! We're just...dating." Pan answered calmly. She smiled, imagining Bra's mind exploding at the idea.  
  
  
  
"Where was I when this all happened?"  
  
  
  
"Uh...I believe at the mall witnessing your otousan blast some poor kid that was going to take you to the dance." Pan said, now plopping onto her bed.  
  
  
  
"He is so protective. It was cool when I was 13, but 5 years later...just isn't the same. It's almost annoying. But that's not the point. What brought about this change?" Bra asked filing her nails.  
  
  
  
"What change?" Pan asked, bewildered as to what Bra meant.  
  
  
  
"You know, Trunks! You always saw him more as a brother than I did! I mean, really Pan. What made you change your attitude?"  
  
  
  
"Oh. Uh...Well...You see...I grew up." Pan stuttered for an answer, and settled on the first thing that came to mind.  
  
  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Bra asked, tossing her nail file aside.  
  
  
  
"Well, when I was younger, I did see him as a brother. But, I'm older now, and I see him...as, well, my boyfriend. Bra I gotta go. We're having dinner." Pan said into the phone, she hung up the phone, hearing Bra still screaming on the other end. Pan stood up and stretched before heading down to see if there was dinner made, or if it was 'Find Your Own' night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning Pan dragged herself out of bed, and slowly trudged to the shower. After her shower she was much more awake and got dressed, then headed down for breakfast. Gohan behind the paper, Videl at the stove, normal morning.  
  
  
  
Pan was munching on her toast, when a car horn beeped, and everyone in the kitchen looked up. Pan was confused for a moment, then quickly remembered.  
  
  
  
"Oh! That's Trunks. See you guys later." She said as she walked out of the kitchen, finishing her toast. She was slipping on her shoes when Gohan walked up.  
  
  
  
"Uh, sweetheart. Why is Trunks giving you a ride to school? What's wrong with the bus?" Gohan asked, politely as he could so's to hide his confusion.  
  
  
  
"He offered, so I excepted. Besides, I hate taking the Loser Cruiser. Later." Pan said, giving Gohan a peck on the cheek and then trapsing out the door. Gohan watched her jump into Trunks convertable, and lean over to give him a kiss! Trunks was lucky he sped off when he did, for Gohan was ready to run out strangle him, then ask for an explanation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ugh, I couldn't get the flow going. And since I'm gone for a few days, I decided to put up what I had. So, next one will definitely be longer, and probably out sooner. Also, FYO night is very common at my house, is it at yours? 


	3. Revenge is Sweet

::humming:: don't own DB anything....hmmhmmhmm  
  
_____________________________  
  
The ride to school was spent in relative silence. Both would try small talk, but it past quickly. Pan stared out her side of the car lost in her thoughts. Trunks was also in a trance-like state, reflecting upon things.  
  
  
  
Pan sighed in defeat and decided to break the silence.  
  
  
  
"So, whatcha' doin' later? Like, after work." She enquired while running a nervous hand through her hair.  
  
  
  
"Uh...I don't know. Probably be at the office till late anyway. Unless you had something in mind?" He answered, with a small grin. Trunks then gave Pan a sideways glance, causing her to blush.  
  
  
  
"Oh no. Not really. I was just thinking that we should do something together. You know, to go along with the plan." Pan said hurriedly, trying to not let too much emotion in her voice.  
  
  
  
"That would be great. I can't today though. But how about tomorrow, I'll pick you up around seven and we'll get dinner and a movie. Sound good?" Trunks asked, trying to concentrate on the road, so's not to glance at Pan and try to read her face. Pan smiled,  
  
  
  
"Sounds great." Trunks turned his head to her the first time during the whole trip and smiled. Pan felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Unfortunately, the car slowed to a stop and she realized they were in front of her school. Pan sat still for a moment, not really wanting to get out and leave this precious moment. Until she and Trunks picked up a whispering conversation, with their saiyajin ears, happening a few yards away.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Dende, is that that Son girl??" One girl asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but who's the hottie with her? Couldn't be her boyfriend. Maybe a cousin?" Another girl asked. Both snickered cruelly, causing Pan to blush again. She opened the car door and was about to head for the school, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pan sat back in her seat again, as Trunks hand gently held onto her chin turning her head towards him. He then leaned over to place a tender kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and smile at her.  
  
  
  
"See you soon." Trunks said softly. Pan smiled, and managed to keep her face from going too red this time. She had to force herself out of his car and to stand up.  
  
  
  
"Bye." Pan said with a small wave, he gave her one last look of happiness, before pulling out of the school. She watched him go for a little bit, then turned to go inside. A proud grin spread across her face while she walked past the two gawking girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Pan. Trunks says your going to the ball with him on Friday. Looking foward to it?" Bra asked as the two performed their warm ups for gym.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it should be fun. Are you going?" Pan asked, pulling up her leg to stretch her quads.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately. I hate these things. There's usually no one to talk to and nothing to do. But it'll be different since your coming. Also, I'm just taking a stab in the dark here, but you don't have a formal dress do you?" Bra responded, pulling one arm behing her head. Pan dropped her leg, and looked a little worried. She hadn't thought about that. Now she was going to have to wear some ball gown, and probably be expected to do some kind of waltz? This was harder than she expected.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Earth to Pan! Come in Pan!" Bra shouted waving a hand in front of Pan's dazed face.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I don't have dress. Am I going to have to dance also?" She asked, shaking out of her reverie. Bra looked at her and gave a nod.  
  
  
  
"No problem, we'll hit the mall after school and get you suited up. As for the dancing, I don't pretend to be good at it. But you're going to need a male partner to practice with. Think Trunks is free this afternoon?" Bra vocalized as the two began to walk towards the football field.  
  
  
  
"No, he said so this morning." Pan responded almost automatically. Bra continued to think about other dance partners.  
  
  
  
"I know, we'll ask Goten. He has no life, right? I mean, after that Paresu break up thing. He's a workaholic." Bra exclaimed, as they waited to be divvied up into teams.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa Satan's dojo is great for him. And you're right, he could use a break." Pan agreed. A whistle was then blown and the game began. Bra basically stood off to the side, and studied more important things, like her hair. While Pan tried her best not to beat up the opposing team.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aha, and the fabulous Son Pan escapes another day of hell without homework." Pan said happily as she shoved her books into her locker. Bra rolled her eyes, but followed the suit.  
  
  
  
"You are such a nerd. Come on, we got some shopping to do, with my best friend." Bra said as she placed a small kiss on her platinum credit card. It was Pan's turn to roll her eyes, she then turned to walk to Bra's car, but walked into some girl, knocking her over.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry." Pan said and offered a hand to help her up. The girl looked at Pan's hand as though it was more complicated than her math homework. She stood up without Pan's help and began to brush herself off. Pan lowered her hand and looked at the girl, thinking how familiar she looked.  
  
  
  
"You're Pan right?" The girl suddenly asked. Pan was surprised a bit, but answered with a nod anyway.  
  
  
  
"Who was that guy you were with this morning?" The girl asked in a snotty tone.  
  
  
  
"My boyfriend. Trunks, I don't think you know him." Pan answered politely, striving not to let power level get too high.  
  
  
  
"Trunks? As in Trunks Briefs? Why would he be interested in you?" The girl asked disbelieving. Pan's fist was almost airborne and heading to the girl's nose, but a flash of blue stepped in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Trunks Briefs. And he obviously made the better decision, Pan over you. Even a blind man could figure that out." Bra said eyeing the girl. Pan watched as the girl glared daggers at Bra, while Bra calmly took it.  
  
  
  
"Now are you going to move? Or shall I have Pan make you?" Bra asked, stepping aside to reveal a confused Pan with her fist in the air. Pan snapped out of it and glared back at the girl, who simply stuck her nose in the air and stalked off.  
  
  
  
"Bitch." Bra muttered, she then peered at Pan over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" For the third time that day, Pan had to snap back into reality, and followed Bra to the parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan! This dress would look incredible on you!" Bra exclaimed, holding up a black gown to show her. Pan let out a sigh,  
  
  
  
"Toss on the pile with the other fifty dresses you picked out, for me."  
  
  
  
"If you would put a little more effort into it, then I wouldn't." Bra retaliated and continued to search through the store.  
  
  
  
"Shopping is not my thing, like it is yours! Fighting attire, sure, but this formal stuff is above me." Pan voiced as she looked at a dress off to the side.  
  
  
  
"Fighting's not my thing, but I'm ok at it. You rubbed off on me. Now it's you're turn. First, pick style. Then pick a color. Then you try it on! How hard is that?" Bra hissed from across the store. Pan through up her arms in frustration, and stomped over to a rack. After a few minutes of fishing around, she picked out a dress and went to try it on.  
  
  
  
"Finally! And remember, you don't have an opinion, so see me right after it's on!" Bra said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Haha." Pan answered dryly and slammed the dressing room door behind her. Bra continued to flick through dresses, looking for one herself. Any excuse is a good excuse for a new outfit. A slow creak was heard from behind, so Bra turned to see what came out.  
  
  
  
"Ah! Is that Son Pan? The tomboy? Who knew!" Bra said with a grin while watching Pan scowl. "Seriously! You look fantastic! Look!" Bra said pointing to the three mirrors. Pan rolled her eyes, and turned to look at herself.  
  
  
  
"I gotta admit, I do look fab." Pan said admiring herself. She had on an ice blue evening gown, with half inch straps that were low on her shoulders, and had a sweetheart neckline. The glistening satin hugged her curves until just under her waist, where it began to flare out.  
  
  
  
"Yes yes, you look unbelievable. Now, go pick out some shoes so I can try on my dress." Bra said happily, before dashing into a dressing room. Pan took one last look at herself, and turned to go back into her dressing room  
  
  
  
She had just finished getting dressed, when she heard an excited squeal. Gently holding her dress, Pan walked out to see Bra spinning in front of the mirrors.  
  
  
  
"I have to have this!" Bra said, now holding up her hair. She wore a red silk bustier, that came down in a V over her stomach. Her skirt was matching red silk, that hugged low on her hips and flowed out towards the bottom, where a slit on the skirt ran up her side, revealing much leg.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta would approve of that?" Pan asked skeptically. But Bra was in her own world, and Pan's advice fell on deaf ears. Shaking her head, she went to the cashier to buy the dress, and then wait for Bra.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Bra came walked up to her holding her purchase as though it was the most precious item ever.  
  
  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. I probably have more shoes than any store here, so we'll skip that detour. Now let's get some grub, then we'll head back to my place and get goin' on those dance lessons!" She said happily.  
  
  
  
"All right, something I can relate to!" Pan said cheerfully, leading the way to the food court.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
Hahaha! Quickest update ever! Now where did all my reviews go? ::sniffle:: I realize the last chappy was crap, but I think this one's better. TELL ME! 


	4. Dances with Monkeys

Completely bored with summer hw, I wrote this instead. I know, I know, I'll know have to face the wrath of frying pans and ki blasts. ::shaking head:: The things I do for you. Please don't get used to the frequent updates. I can't believe it either, but boredom does that to ya'.  
  
Still don't own DB anything. ________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan sat in the middle of the food court happily munching on her pizza, waiting for Bra to come with her order. They decided rather than pigging out here, they'd grab a snack and eat later at Capsule Corp. Finally she saw her blue haired friend walking over to the table with food similar to her own. Her own large pizza and soda.  
  
  
  
"Could they be any slower?" Bra asked annoyed at the place's slowness. Pan shrugged and continued on with her own meal. Until she saw something that caused her blood to boil. Bra looked up from her soda to notice the look of mutiny on her friend's face. She cautiously glanced over her shoulder expecting to see Cell beating up some guy, but was met with something just as terrible.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Dende. That's too freaky." Bra said more to herself than anyone else. Pan was ready to explode with rage, while she watched Mayumi tangled up in someone's arms. None other than the despicable Hiroto's arms.  
  
  
  
"She's too old for him!" Pan hissed, barely controlling her rage. Bra was still in her own thoughts, and stated, "She could pass for a high schooler." Now turning to look at Pan. Noticing Pan's angered face and realizing her mistake, Bra quickly apologized and looked down at her plate.  
  
  
  
Pan overlooked Bra's temporary insanity and continued to glare at the two in question. She couldn't stand the cruel irony of the situation. Hiroto, her Hiroto that stepped on her heart and couldn't care less. He was with that bitch, that no doubt put Trunks through the same pain. Together, almost rubbing it in her face, though she knew that they had no clue she was there. Nor the fact that she knew both of them.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he leaned over to kiss her. Pan stood up quickly knocking over her chair in the process, ready to go over and give those two a piece of her mind. Bra however, sensed this and grabbed Pan's wrist, holding her back.  
  
  
  
"Let me go! Can't you see those asses!?" Pan asked trying to tug out of Bra's iron grip.  
  
  
  
"Yes I can! Leave them alone! They'll be taken care of later!" Bra tried to coax Pan back, but was losing her grip.  
  
  
  
"You are his sister, Bra! You should be more outraged than me!" Pan said incredulously. Why was Bra holding her back? She should be helping her!  
  
  
  
"You're right. And I am, both of them are scum and do not deserve to breathe the same air as you. But that's not a reason to blow part of the mall! They will get what they deserve soon enough!" Bra disputed, finally being able to pull Pan back. "I can't take you any where with out you wanting to cause commotion. You're almost as bad as my Tousan!" Bra scolded, once Pan had fixed her seat and sat down.  
  
  
  
Pan was fearfully quiet, in her suppressed rage. Bra coughed nervously as Pan occasionaly tossed a death glare over her shoulder at the couple of the moment.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm full! Let's head over to Capsule Corp." Bra said, breaking the icy silence. Pan relaxed slighty as she got up to follow Bra out. However, as Bra turned to put away their trays, Pan could not resist sending a tiny ki blast towards the infamous duo.  
  
  
  
"Pan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Goten'll be here any minute. Until then, what do you know about dancing? Ballroom dancing that is." Bra asked as she plopped onto the couch. Pan continued to stand and racked her head.  
  
  
  
"Uh...Guy and a girl turning in a cirlce on a big wooden floor?" Pan asked meekly. Thank Dende her parents didn't go to these huge social events as often as Bra's, she wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
  
  
"Kinda, but it's a heck of a lot more complicated. This is a basic waltz. See, you stand shoulder width apart-ish. 1, step backward with your right foot, 2, move your left foot diagonally backwards, away from the right foot. 3, slide your right foot next to your left foot. Ok? 4, you step foward with the left foot. 5, move your right foor diagonally foward, away from the left foot. 6, you slide your left foot to your right foot" Bra said, demonstrating as she spoke. Pan watched her feet with interest. It didn't look hard. Actually it looked laughably easy, as Pan imitated perfectly.  
  
  
  
"Great, now the guy usually leads, so basically he does what you do, opposite though. But in reality you are following him." Bra said now facing Pan. She stepped foward and Pan instinctively stepped back. They continued moving around their little box.  
  
  
  
"Heh! This is easy! I can't believe I was so worried." Pan said, staring at her feet.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately, it gets more complicated." Bra said. She was about to mention stepping out of their box and having to 'turn in a circle', as Pan put it earlier. However, Goten chose that time to walk in.  
  
  
  
"Heh, am I interrupting something?" He asked with a grin that would make his Otousan proud.  
  
  
  
"Shut up you!" Bra said, pretending to be mad, but failed when she smiled. "This is actually perfect timing." As she moved toward a door, Pan was still watching her feet, moving in her box.  
  
  
  
"Pan, wake up, you've got it. Now, you get to try it with a partner, and 'turning in a circle'." Bra voiced, again mocking Pan's previous remark. Pan looked up and for the first time noticed Goten was there.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey!" She said happily. Goten rolled his eyes, and walked towards her.  
  
  
  
"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Goten asked with a bad English accent, as he bowed to her. Pan giggled as she pretended to curtsy.  
  
  
  
"Wait! You can't waltz in my living room. Come on you two...weirdos." Bra stated actually at a loss for an insult. Goten and Pan snickered as they followed Bra down an unfamiliar corridor.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I've ever been down here." Pan said looking at the walls, trying to depict where they were by the pictures.  
  
  
  
"Probably not, we don't usually come down here unless it's for a huge party." Bra said over her shoulder, every now in and then poking her head in a door. Only long enough for herself to look around, before shutting it and continuing down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Here we go." Bra said finally stopping a set of double doors. She pushed open both doors and walked in. Pan and Goten stood gaping in the doorway. It was a huge ballroom. Actually, it seemed more like a library, but with a huge dance floor in the middle. It was complete with a grand piano in the corner, and a grand stair case set infront of a wall that seemed to just be a large window. The ceiling towered over them with artwork of the night sky, and a gold chandelier right in the center of. (an- think Disney Beauty and the Beast, heehee, I love that movie).  
  
  
  
"Why does this not surprise me?" Goten asked walking in to get a better look at it all.  
  
  
  
"Why have I never seen this before?" Pan asked, following him. Bra had already walked to the piano and sat down to play.  
  
  
  
"Because it was closed for renovations, and then people got used to going to the hotels for our Capsule Corp. Balls, but Kasaan is moving it all back here. Now will you two stop gawking and start dancing!" Bra shouted, ruining the fairy-tail feeling in the room. As the piano started up, that feeling quickly started again.  
  
  
  
Pan was still staring at the ceiling and overwhelming walls of books. Goten politely coughed behind her, causing Pan to look down and see that he had offered his hand. She slowly reached out and held it, then cautiously put her other hand on his shoulder. Goten reached down and put his hand on her waist. He counted the beat of the music then began to step in that familiar box. Something began to puzzle Pan.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Goten? When did you learn to dance this?" She asked as he began to take longer strides.  
  
  
  
"Believe me, I was dragged along to more than my share of these things. Trunks usually can't stand going through it alone, seeing as misery loves company. I could not help but learn this. Curtesy of your teacher, of coarse." Goten answered. Making sure she was handling the longer strides, he began to move out of their box and to swirl around the floor. Pan found a new hobby she loved. Sparring of coarse csme first, but this dance stuff was interesting.  
  
  
  
Slowly the piano piece ended, as did the dance. The two parted, and again had their laugh as they bowed and curtseyed.  
  
  
  
"Wow Pan, your a natural! That was great. I think that waltz should keep you covered for the ball." Bra said standing up from the piano.  
  
  
  
"With teachers like us, how could she fail?" Goten stated.  
  
  
  
"Fail at what?" Someone asked from the doorway. The three turned to look at Trunks leaning on the door frame. His tie was untied, hanging loosely around his neck while his sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows. His jacket had been taken off and was lying over his briefcase, which was next to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Oniisan! When did you get home?" Bra asked walking out from behind the piano.  
  
  
  
"Few minutes ago, I heard a piano playing and had to investigate. Again, what would who fail at?" He asked, now walking into the room.  
  
  
  
"Dancing the waltz, but Bra did a great job teaching me." Pan said, watching him saunter towards her. She felt her palms get clammy, thanking Dende he had destroyed those hideous glasses a while ago.  
  
  
  
"Great, care to demonstrate?" Trunks asked with a smirk opening his arms for her. *Heaven.* Was all Pan could think, as she walked towards him. Placing her hand closer to his neck than she had with Goten. She also noticed his hand was slightly lower than Goten's. They also seemed to be closer.  
  
  
  
Instead of playing the piano again, Bra turned on the sound system. Another waltz started up with more instruments, making it much more enchanting. Trunks and Pan slowly started their waltz, before long they were twirling all over the floor, never losing eye contact. Pan was lost in the depths of his ocean blue eyes, as was Trunks, in her mysterious ebony eyes. Neither faultering, neither slowing down. They were dancing on the clouds, with no one else in the entire world. It was perfect, Pan felt lighter than air in his arms, gracefully moving about. Trunks was thinking about how right it felt, dancing with this angel, secure in his arms.  
  
  
  
Bra let out a sigh as she watched the two. Their feelings were so obvious, the way they were content in each others' hold, totally oblivious to their surroundings. She wanted to beat them for not realizing this sooner. Bra's train of thought was disrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Goten, silently offering a dance. Bra beamed as she accepted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both couples were lost in their own worlds of bliss. None noticing the prying eyes of a certain blue haired scientist accompanied by her shopping buddy, a black haired bearer of frying pans. No one saw their devious smirks watching the scene unfold before them. Both women having the same thoughts running through their minds. It began with 'grand' and ended with 'children'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
::looking at angry readers:: What? ::looks around guiltily:: I couldn't help it! I had to put a little bit of my favorite couple in there! You knew it was coming. Worry not, this is strictly T/P ::mumbling:: with a teeny bit of G/B off to the side......Ok, how was that romance? I wasn't sure, seemed...crappy. And yes that was a real waltz! I have too many cousins resulting with too many weddings. 


	5. Rubber steaks?

She's baaaaaaack! Mwahahahahahahaha ::cough:: heehee, anyway.  
  
Look! DBZ is for sale on Ebay! Mine! Mine! Mine! Damn! It's just movie 13, kick ass movie though. ::sigh:: Once again, she doesn't own DB anything. __________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan wasn't quite sure how she made it home. Most of her recalection was of the heavenly dance she had with Trunks. They went for four songs which were about 15 minutes. To her it seemed all too short. She vaguely recalled her sadness when she let go of him and had to go home. She also remembered giving him a kiss good bye at the front door in front of Bra and Goten. That was better than the dancing.  
  
  
  
With a content sigh she landed at her front door and walked in, leaning on the door as she closed it.  
  
  
  
"Hi Panny, how was your shopping with Bra?" Videl asked from the kitchen. Pan was staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face, she barely heard her Mom.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, it was great. I got this beautiful dress. I'll show you later." Pan said slowly. She then began the climb to her room still in her state of bliss. Life was perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks plopped onto his bed and stared out the window. Thinking about the night's events. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable dancing with someone. He hated ball room dancing more than anything. Unfortunately, Bulma had forced him to learn so he, "...wouldn't embarrass the company." At balls. He was lucky enough to drag along Bra and Goten though. So his misery had company. However, up until tonight he couldn't think of a time he was happy to dance with someone. Pan seemed to move so gracefully along the floor. Not nearly as clumsy as he would expect. They moved together in perfect harmony. *Stop it Trunks. She's a child for crying out loud. You're only doing this to get back at Mayumi. It means nothing.* He scolded himself. *But there's no harm in having a little fun on the way, right?*  
  
  
  
Trunks finally forced himself off his bed and headed for a quick shower, stripping as he went. *Hmm, we've got a date tomorrow. Where to go? I know...* He thought with a smirk as he shut his bathroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan slammed her math book shut and clicked off her desk lamp. Finally finished with her evil homework, she got up and stretched a little. *I hate math, why do I need it anyway? I'm not gonna be an engineer!* She thought, now changing into her pajamas. Her eyes then rested on something poking out of her closet. *Hmm, must have gotten knocked out when I was looking in here yesterday.* As she pulled it out for closer inspection, she found it was a photo album.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! I remember this!" Pan said out loud. She happily sat on her bed and began to flip through it. The first one was taken when she was born, in the hospital in Videl's arms, and Gohan sitting next to them. The next was of her first birthday, showing herself and Bra literally digging through the cake. The album went in chronological order as she flipped through. Something struck her funny though. After about age 8, Trunks was in every picture. Not always the center or even the focus, just in the backround, or just his hair as he walked out of it. *Oh my gosh, this is pathetic. Have I subconsciously had a crush on him THIS long!? Weird! I thought it was just during that Grand Tour thing. I mean, he was the only guy on the trip besides Grandpa.* Pan thought. She was jolted out of her thoughts as Gohan walked in.  
  
  
  
"Hey kiddo. Whatcha' looking at?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh, just my old photo album." Pan said holding it up to show him. Gohan smiled and walked over to look at it.  
  
  
  
"I remember that. Vegeta and I were not happy at all." Gohan said pointing to a particular photo Pan had missed. Pan looked to where he was pointing and instantly began to laugh, as she too recalled that day. It was a barbecue at Capsule Corp for everyone. Trunks and Goten had gotten rubber steaks and switched them with the ones Gohan and Vegeta were to eat. The picture showed a very angry super saiyajin Vegeta searching for Trunks and Goten, and Gohan staring bewilderedly as he stretched the steak. In the sky you could see two golden ki trails leading towards the mountains. In the corner on the grass was a five year old Pan and four year old Bra laughing.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think it was funny." Gohan said dryly. Pan tried to stifle her laughs, and put away the photo album.  
  
  
  
"So how was your day?" Gohan asked, changing the subject. Pan took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
  
  
"Great! I went to the mall with Bra and got this killer dress. Then we went to her place and she taught me to dance. Did you know Uncle Goten knows the waltz?" Pan asked. Gohan laughed.  
  
  
  
"No I didn't. Is he any good?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but Trunks is soooo much better." Pan said as she began to slip into that state of bliss again.  
  
  
  
"Trunks? You've been seeing a lot of him lately haven't you?" Gohan asked, eyeing Pan as her eyes became unfocused.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well, girls usually hang out a lot with their boyfriends." Pan said casually. Gohan felt his heart stop, he had to punch himself in the chest a few times to make sure it was going.  
  
  
  
"Papa? Are you ok?" Pan asked looking at her Father's strange behavior.  
  
  
  
"Yes! I'm fine." He gasped, "Uh... Sweetheart? Isn't Trunks a little old for you?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess so, but if we like eachother I don't think age should matter, do you?" Pan asked, still looking at him strangely.  
  
  
  
"If you put it that way. As long as you're happy honey." With a kiss on her forehead, he said goodnight and left her room. As Pan turned off the lamp next to her bed, she could hear her father hiss down the stairs,  
  
  
  
"Videl! Did you know about this!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________ That's right! Trunks is not some womanizer in MY fic! Gohan is all right with it! Well, he's not ALL right with it, but he's not so overprotective like all the other fics. I see Vegeta being like that, but not really Gohan. R&R! 


	6. Hiroto gets it

Ok, maybe Gohan wouldn't react that way or calmly, but my dad has no problem with my boyfriend who's 7 years older than me. I could see Gohan being angry, but not to the point of destroying Trunks.  
  
Still in lack of owning DBZ, I'm workin on it!  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan awoke the next morning with a smile. First time in a long time, she was not blasting her alarm clock and cursing school. She simply stretched as she walked into her bathroom to get ready.  
  
  
  
*Was last night a dream? I was in Trunks arms and my Dad's ok with it? Wow, this is a great feeling. Hold up Pan, this isn't going to last remember? It's over on Sunday. That means only three more days with him as mine. Hmm, better make it worth it.*  
  
  
  
She finished in the bathroom and headed to her messy closet to pull out some clothes. She slowly tugged on her jeans and continued to think about yesterday.  
  
  
  
"Pan! You better hurry up if you plan on eating breakfast!" Gohan called from downstairs. Pan rolled her eyes, she had her Grandpa's genes, she could eat a meal as fast as possible, and time was a trivial detail. Grabbing her bag, she descended to the front door and dropped it off before heading to the kitchen. Something was different; there was merely a bowl of cereal awaiting her, with both her parents sitting opposite of it. Watching Pan closely as she sat down.  
  
  
  
"Honey, we were just wondering, exactly what's made this change?" Videl asked sweetly. Pan made a face that she obviously did not like how the conversation was starting off.  
  
  
  
"Come on you two. Dad was fine with it last night, what's the big deal now?" Pan asked as she began on her cereal.  
  
  
  
"We are fine with it dear, it's just Trunks has been more of another Uncle to you than... More than that." Gohan voiced simply. Pan was getting annoyed. Why could no one picture them together? Was it that hard to believe someone was interested in Pan? And so what if it happened to be Trunks, her former baby-sitter...Ok, putting it that way it sounded bad.  
  
  
  
"Look, it shouldn't be a big deal. I like Trunks, he likes me, enough said. We're trying it out. If I don't mind the age factor, I don't think you should either. I'm 18, old enough to buy stuff off the TV and make my own decisions." Pan said. She then hurriedly finished her cereal. Videl looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at Videl, both of their eyes would widen now and then. Pan could tell they were having some telepathic conversation/battle. Gohan appeared to be losing. Before either got a chance to talk to Pan again, a car horn sounded in front of their house. "Gotta go, see ya' lata!" Pan called over her shoulder as she ran to the front door, grabbing her bag and dashing out.  
  
  
  
"Bra you're a lifesaver." Pan said as she jumped into the car.  
  
  
  
"No, but I'm just as sweet." Bra said cheekily.  
  
  
  
"That was so corny. Anyway, my parents were giving me, 'The Talk'."  
  
  
  
"Oh, about the whole Trunks thing?" Bra asked, watching the road.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, why is it so hard for them to understand I have a life? They don't have one so they must invade mine?" Pan asked fixing her hair as the wind blew it around.  
  
  
  
"Ha, yeah, just wait till next year when you're away at college. They won't know what to do!" Bra laughed. Pan smirked at the thought of her parents just sitting in the living room. Not talking, not watching TV or anything, just staring blankly at a wall. *Nah, they'd probably party every night after I leave. Acting like they did before I was born....Ew, dirty Pan! Quick think of something else!* Pan horrified herself with thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Pan! Get up! We're here. Hell awaits." Bra said climbing out of the car. Pan nodded and also climbed out. They walked up to the school and then to their first class.  
  
  
  
"Aw shit, I forgot my calculus book in the car. Be back in a few." Bra said turning and running back to the parking lot. Pan watched her go then continued on her way, only to trip over someone's bag.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Watch where you put your crap!" Pan shouted as she got up to dust herself off.  
  
  
  
"Aren't we feeling bitchy today?" Someone snickered behind her. Pan felt herself tense up as she turned to glare at Hiroto.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.  
  
  
  
"World peace of coarse." He said with a smirk. Pan turned to leave, if he was gonna be an ass, she didn't need to be around him.  
  
  
  
"So I'll see you and your 'boyfriend' tomorrow night at the ball, huh?" He called after her. Pan stopped in her tracks, she felt the back of her neck begin to burn.  
  
  
  
"What?" She asked as she slowly turned around. It was at this time she realized they were in a pretty crowded hallway, with a lot of spectators.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that Capsule Corp ball. Mayumi is taking me, and apparently Trunks Brief's is doing his community service by taking you." Hiroto answered arrogantly. Pan wasn't sure what came over her. The crowded hallway seemed to disappear. The noise was silenced, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears, the rage build up in her throat. With a scream Pan lunged at Hiroto, hands planted securely around his throat. His gagging was music to her ears, his bulging eyes were almost as pretty as Trunks' baby blues.  
  
  
  
"Pan! What are you doing!?" Bra shouted, dropping her books to run to the scene. Bra had to put up quite a fight to get Pan off of whomever. She then realized it was Hiroto and contemplated letting Pan at him. *No, she could get expelled and junk. Better stop her.* Bra dragged Pan down the hallway and into an empty classroom.  
  
  
  
"Pan, are you ok? What happened?" Bra asked as Pan sunk into a chair.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. He was insulting me, again, and... And, I tackled him." Pan whispered. *Suck it up Pan. Don't cry, crying is for babies. Forget him. You're stronger than this.*  
  
  
  
"I guess I can understand, but you gotta remember you could kill him with the flick of your pinkie. Even then, he wouldn't be worth the energy." Bra said soothingly. She watched Pan have an internal battle with herself, over what she was going to do next.  
  
  
  
"You know what, you're really stressed, and I got a great idea." Bra said pulling out her cell phone, and started to dial a number. She was interrupted when the door to the classroom flew open.  
  
  
  
"That's her! Son Pan! She attacked Hiroto in the hall!" Some guy was shouting as he pointed to Pan. Pan looked up to glare at the boy, who cowered behind the teacher with him. She recognized the boy who was on the soccer team with Hiroto, and the teacher with him was the coach.  
  
  
  
"Miss Son, do you realize we could expel you for that little act?" The teacher said with an arched eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Yes sensei. I didn't mean to, he was insulting me and I lost control." Pan said quietly.  
  
  
  
"That's not an excuse. That scene cannot be easily forgiven you are..." But the teacher didn't finish.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" Bra interrupted the teacher as she spoke into her phone. The teacher shifted his glare from Pan to Bra. "Could you call the school and excuse Pan and I from school today? We have some stuff to do. Please, I'll train with you later." Bra whined into the phone. "Yes, a teacher is right here as a matter of fact." Bra said sweetly as she handed the phone to the teacher.  
  
  
  
"Listen mister, I don't have time for this one of these girls was strangling another student in the hallway and... What? No, it wasn't your daughter, it was Son Pan. That's not something to be disappointed in. No! I'm not telling you to do anything. My what? How!? Where!? Yes sir!" The teacher shouted into the phone. He then threw it back to Bra as though it was a poisonous snake.  
  
  
  
"You two... Just leave!" The teacher said to Bra and Pan exasperated. He then left the room with the squealer right behind him.  
  
  
  
"Bra, you shouldn't have done that." Pan said getting up.  
  
  
  
"It was no biggie, now come on. You need a semi vacation." Bra said as she steered Pan out the window and the two floated down to her car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan! Did you walk out of school today!?" Videl shouted as Pan walked into the house.  
  
  
  
"Actually I flew out, but it's ok! Vegeta-san took care of it." Pan said innocently.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he did. Where have you been?" Videl asked eyeing Pan, noticing some changes.  
  
  
  
"Bra is the absolute best friend in the world! We went to the Waterfront Spa. Got a facial, a massage, a hair treatment, manicure and pedicure." Pan said happily showing off her nails. "When she said stress reliever I was a little suspicious that she would be willing to spar with me. But then when she pulled up to the spa I understood."  
  
  
  
"Wow, I gotta hang out with Bulma more often." Videl said. "Oh and Trunks called, he said to call his office."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mom." Pan said and turned to go upstairs. She got to her room and smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she picked up the phone to call Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Hello, could I have Mr. Brief's office please?" Pan asked the secretary, playing with her now wavy hair.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" A tired voice on the other end asked.  
  
  
  
"Trunks? You sound dead." Pan said with a smile into the phone.  
  
  
  
"I almost wish I was. This stuff is so boring. I heard you went to 'relax' with Bra. How was that?" He asked. Pan could hear him typing in the back round.  
  
  
  
"It was great, but I can't chat long, what'd you call about?" Pan asked, she could've talked for hours, but wanted him to get to the point.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, our date." He started, still in that tired voice. Pan was afraid he was going to cancel on her. "I'll pick you up around 6, is that ok?" Pan felt relieved.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great. Where are we going?" She asked, Pan then heard a chuckle on the other end.  
  
  
  
"It's a surprise, just be ready. See you then." Trunks said. Pan said goodbye and hung up. Only 2 hours to get ready, she had better get started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ok, it had quantity, what about quality? Lemme kno! 


	7. The Return of Pan

Yea! A new chappie for ya! Even though I am still lacking ownership to DBZ....not the point! And real quick thanx to Hippiechick, ur review made me realize I was making Pan girly. I hate that in stories, why would I put it in mine?  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pan took another look at herself in the mirror, then snorted in disgust. *What am I thinking? This isn't me. Great, I still got fifteen minutes to change.* With that she ran to her closet and pulled out another outfit. She quickly ripped off her blouse and skirt, and pulled on her corduroy pants and long sleeve tee shirt. Pan then pulled her hair out of a pony tail and tied her favorite bandana over it. Lastly, she took a wash cloth and washed off her make up.  
  
  
  
"Much better." Pan said to herself, looking at her reflection. A car was heard pulling up to her driveway, shortly followed by a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
"Pan! Trunks is here!" Videl called from downstairs. Grabbing her wallet, Pan ran out of her room and down the hallway, just before she reached the stairs she slowed down and walked gracefully down to the door. Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but Pan didn't give him the chance. Grabbing his arm, she steered him back out the door and towards his car, while calling over her shoulder,  
  
  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Trunks nervously glanced back to wave goodbye to a confused Videl and angry Gohan. He then turned back to Pan and opened the car door for her. After making sure she was in, he closed it and went to get in on his side.  
  
  
  
"What was that about?" Trunks asked, backing out of her driveway.  
  
  
  
"Please, you knew my Dad would interrogate you until it was too late to go out. I just decided to skip all that." Pan replied, then with a grin asked,  
  
  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Trunks said, giving her a side way glance. He laughed when she glared back at him.  
  
  
  
"Okay okay. I was thinking some dinner and then I got us tickets to the basketball game tonight."  
  
  
  
"Really!? That sounds awesome! Wait, isn't it a playoff game tonight?" Pan inquired.  
  
  
  
"And just who do you think you're talking to?" Trunks said with a smirk. Pan suddenly leaned over to hug him and then kissed him on the cheek. Trunks almost drove off the road he was so surprised.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be so great!" Pan practically squealed, now leaning back to her side of the car. She was so immersed dreaming about the night's activities, she didn't realize how red Trunks had gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan nervously looked around the restaurant, becoming more and more aware of how out of place she and Trunks were. The restaurant itself was so exquisite, she was surprised they got in! Huge windows, with flowing curtains, beautiful chandeliers spread across the magnificent ceiling. Each table had a fresh bouquet of neatly arranged flowers, and of coarse a scented candle in the center. Plus, more forks, spoons, and knives then Pan could imagine at one place. Most awkwardly of all, was the other customers. All were decked out in tuxes and evening gowns, where as Pan was in her corduroys, long sleeve tee shirt, and bandana. No better was Trunks, who was wearing his worn in jeans and a Capsule Corp logo tee. Pan was positive the only reason they were permitted to set foot on property was Trunks' last name, which happened to also belong to two of the most powerful people on earth.  
  
  
  
"What may I get you to drink for this evening?" A waiter asked. Pan was so wrapped up taking in the scenery she hadn't looked at the menu yet. Luckily, Trunks covered for her.  
  
  
  
"I'll have a bottle of your best merlot, and sparkling water for the lady." The waiter gave a small bow then left.  
  
  
  
"Uh thanks, I guess." Pan said, not sure of what she would have ordered anyway.  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry I'll give you some merlot, they just would have asked for ID on you, so it's easier this way." Trunks answered looking back at the menu. *Great, now I feel young, stupid, and inappropriately dressed. Okay, just relax Pan, it was a sweet gesture. Better look for some food now.* Pan let out a sigh then looked down at her menu when she ran into yet another problem.  
  
  
  
"Trunks?" She asked, still staring at the menu.  
  
  
  
"Mm?"  
  
  
  
"I can't read Italian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was such a great game! I still can't get over that guy missing those free throws!" Pan said excitedly as she climbed into the car.  
  
  
  
"In over time too! Wow, that must have sucked for him." Trunks agreed, as he started up the car.  
  
  
  
During their ride home, the two conversed about nothing besides the game they witnessed. Pan was disappointed when Trunks turned down a familiar street, and drove up to a certain house. He turned off the headlights as he pulled into the driveway, so that he didn't wake up anyone, and turned off the engine.  
  
  
  
"This was such a great night Trunks, thank you so much for taking me out." Pan said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey, this is what couples do, right?" Trunks responded.  
  
  
  
"Right, and as I recall, towards the end of a date they also do something else." Pan hinted, as she glanced down at the seat.  
  
  
  
"How could I forget?" Trunks whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him, but was unable to when his lips captured hers. *This is so perfect. Or is it?* Pan thought. *Where's that zing I here so much about? Or the skin set on fire? Something's missing...* Sadly, Pan broke away from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, this isn't right. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Pan said, hoping not to hear his remark, Pan quickly got out of the car and headed to her house. Trunks didn't follow, he sat dumbfounded in his car, watching Pan's form disappear from sight.  
  
  
  
"What wasn't right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with me!?" Pan practically shouted as she walked into her room.  
  
  
  
"He is perfect! And he wanted me! Why the heck did I walk away from that!?" Pan continued to yell at herself as she got ready for bed. *You know why.* That evil little voice known as her conscience answered. *How do you know he 'wants' you? This is all a facade right? Just to get back at Hiroto and Mayumi. You are a pawn in his revenge, as he is in yours. This isn't real, just pretend.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
OoOoOoOo, evil place to leave off eh? And it was a little short, but being the omnipotent author, I get to do that! Fear not, Next time, we see Trunks side of it and the beginning maybe thru to the end of the ball! Yay! R&R! 


	8. I feel so used'

::sniffle:: 4 reviews? That's all I get? I'm sorry it was short! But I thought it was pretty good! Fine, here's a longer one, y'all are just lucky i'm sick and bored out of my mind, listening to oldies. ::singing:: I gotta cut loose! Footloose! Kick off your Sunday shoes!....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks drove home in a daze, thinking about what had happened. Something about it set him off. He couldn't understand what had happened and why it was making him feel that way. Trunks shook his head of those thoughts and realized he was pulling into his driveway. He quietly turned off the car and got out, slowly trudged up to the door, and let himself in.  
  
  
  
The house was dark except for a blue light coming from the living room. As Trunks looked in he had to chuckle to himself. The TV was on, lighting up both Bra and Goten who had fallen asleep. Bra was peacefully slumbering with her head rested on Goten's lap, while Goten had his head leaning on the back of couch, while he snored. Trunks contemplated waking them up, but decided to let his Dad do that tomorrow morning.  
  
  
  
Trunks finally reached his room and slowly changed into some pajama pants. Still stuck on the Pan incident.  
  
  
  
*Why'd she just leave? Was it me? Nah, that can't be it. I thought we had fun tonight. Sure, that Italian restaurant was over doing it a little. I don't even know why I brought her there. The only other person I took there was...Mayumi. Heh, only good thing she did, got me and Pan together. Whoa, what was that? Pan and I together? No no no, this is just temporary, doesn't mean anything. Pan and I are like brother and sister, wouldn't change that for anything. Shouldn't change that. Couldn't change that. That thing in the car was heat of the moment, wasn't it? Argh! I'm so confused. Son Pan, what are you doing to me?* Trunks fought with himself as he climbed into bed and tried to get comfy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You okay Pan? You seem out of it today." Bra inquired as they took their seats in the back of class.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, I've just got a lot on my mind. You know, about tonight and stuff." Pan said quietly. *And last night's episode.*  
  
  
  
"Don't sweat it, you'll be fine. Heh, did you practice your dancing with Trunks last night?" Bra asked with a smirk. Pan instantly began to blush, then angrily retaliated.  
  
  
  
"No! We went to dinner and the a basketball game. Nothing else."  
  
  
  
"Sure Pan, nothing else." Bra said mockingly. Pan grumbled and took out her notebook, when a thought struck her.  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you know why Uncle Goten came home with a black eye this morning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally, school is out and we have a nice weeken ahead of us. Starting with the ball tonight and the dance on Saturday, then Sunday for...relaxing." Bra said happily as she tossed her books into the back seat of her car. Pan dumped her's in too, then got into the passenger's seat and quickly buckled up. The click of her seat belt was like the drop of a flag for Bra as she zoomed out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
"All right, the ball's at 8, so I'll pick you up at 6ish, and we'll get ready at my place okay?" Bra asked, watching the road. Pan simply nodded as she gripped her arm rest. The screeching of brakes made Pan realize she was home. She quickly got out of the car and said goodbye to Bra as she sped off. Pan then headed inside to get an after school snack.  
  
  
  
"Ah, a nice empty house." Pan voiced as she shut the door behind her. Best feeling in the world, knowing she was home alone and could do anything she pleased. First things first though, quiet the growl in her tummy with some food. *Score, Mom went grocery shopping.* Pan thought happily as she began to raid the cupboards.  
  
  
  
Happily munching on some cookies, Pan headed up to her room. Once she reached it she immediately went to her stereo, ready to turn it on full blast. The pleasant tunes of Wyclef started up as Pan plopped into a comfy chair and opened up a magazine.  
  
  
  
"How To Read Boys' Minds!!! Why would I want to? They're pretty simple to figure out as is." Pan said as she read one of the article titles. She flipped through anyway just for kicks, letting out a little yawn as she began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan, you look so gorgeous tonight." Trunks said with a smile as Pan walked into the dining room.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Trunks, you look very handsome." Pan said blushing a little. The ballroom was beautifully decorated, especially with the mystical fog around their feet.  
  
  
  
"Shall we dance?" Trunks asked, opening his arms to her. Pan smiled and gave him a little nod, as he led her to the center of the floor, then pulled her in close.  
  
  
  
"It's like a dream." Pan murmured as she glanced over his shoulder looking at the others dancing. "Just so perfect."  
  
  
  
"You're like a dream come true, Pan." Trunks whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine, as she tried to control her legs from giving out.  
  
  
  
"I love you Panny." Trunks confided to her. Pan's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"Really?" She asked feeling a flutter in her stomach, pulling a little bit away to look at him.  
  
  
  
"No." Trunks answered with a smirk. Pan stopped dancing and backed away from him. Her heart seemed to seize up in her chest. Trunks faced began to slowly change, right before her eyes. His hair became darker and darker until it was totally black. A dark shadow was cast over his eyes until they were no longer a brilliant blue, but to a deep brown. His entire facial stucture changed until he became Hiroto.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you fell for it! Who would ever go out with you! Freak!" Hiroto laughed in her face. Pan continued to back away from him, staring in horror while he continued to laugh and point. She then bumped into someone and whirled around, to come face to face with a concerned Bra.  
  
  
  
"Bra!" Pan shouted in relief, as she hugged her friend. Pan was confused when Bra began to shake, pulling away she looked Bra, but it wasn't her. It was another face, one Pan didn't know to well, but figured it out.  
  
  
  
"Mayumi..." Pan whispered, the girl continued to laugh. "No! Stop it all of you!" Pan screamed, grabbing her ears, blocking out their taunting.  
  
  
  
Pan slowly brought her hands away from her ears, to look up at the people in the ballroom. She wiped the tear that almost fell from her eye away, and glared at all the laughing faces. Her rage continued to build until she finally transformed into a super saiyajin, with out even powering up. First time it had come from her anger, since she originally became one.  
  
  
  
"I don't need you, and the world is better off with out you." Pan muttered under her breath. She briefly remembered a training session with her Grandfather, and how he taught her the importance of not killing. You should always try to believe that people will turn out for the better, given another chance. She'd had enough of this second chance business. They were going down, where they belong.  
  
  
  
A small light began to form in her hand, slowly growing and growing, their laughter almost feeding it. Until the ball was almost as big as Pan herself.  
  
  
  
"Hiroto!?" Pan shouted across the room. Hiroto looked up from his laughing to look at Pan. It gave her such pleasure to see the color in his face slowly drain away, as he looked in terror at the smirking Pan.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you." Pan said simply and released the the ball. There was a scream and large flash which forced Pan to cover her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Pan?" A far off voice asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan, sweety. You've got wake up honey. Bra's here." Gohan said gently shaking Pan's sleeping form. Pan stirred slightly, then opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Dad?" She asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, now come on. You gotta get going." He answered. Pan then sat up and looked out her window to see the setting sun.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! It was a dream! But...but...it was so real! And so great! Well, the end of it anyway." Pan babbled as she jumped out of the chair. Gohan looked at Pan quizzically, and then felt her forehead for a temperature. Pan quickly slapped it away.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Dad. Just finally got to realease some grudges and anger." Pan said simply. She then gave Gohan a quick peck on the cheek and hurriedly grabbed her dress before jumping out of her window, and floating to Bra's car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
Ok, didn't get as far as I said I would ::dodges miscellaneous objects thrown:: This just seemed like a good place to leave off. Don't worry, There'll be a quicker update, I think. R&R 


	9. Tango

I am very sorry to all that this has not come out sooner. I have no excuse, my sick one is kinda wearin off with peeps at school, so why do it to you? Anyway, here it is, the long awaited chapter nine...... _______________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Bra? What are you doing?" Pan asked as she was backed into a corner. Bra was advancing on her holding a curling iron threateningly. "You said no primping!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Pan! It's not gonna hurt, and it'll look great. Please? I mean it's not like I'm putting on your make up. Just putting a nice little wave in your hair. Just trust me, and I'll let you...erm...I'll owe ya' one." Bra tried to convince Pan as she turned on the iron and moved toward Pan once again.  
  
  
  
"Hardly worth it." Pan mumbled as she reluctantly sat down in the chair. Bra smirked over her victory and began on Pan's hair.  
  
  
  
"So, anxious?" Bra asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
  
  
"For what?" Pan asked watching in horror as Bra moved an extremely hot object next to her head.  
  
  
  
"Your second date with Trunks. This is more serious than that silly basketball game though." Bra continued.  
  
  
  
"Oh, not really. I mean it's just like hanging out with my best friend....best guy friend." Pan hastily added as she noted the look in Bra's face, and the extremely hot object still in her hand. "The only part I'm nervous about would be this friggin' primping and surviving in that monstrosity."  
  
  
  
"Aww, you're dress is really pretty. I almost couldn't believe that YOU picked it out. No offence. It'll look great, as will you once I'm finished." Bra said moving around Pan's head.  
  
  
  
"Finished? We're only doing this stupid hair thing right?"  
  
  
  
"Of coarse. I mean, this was hard enough to convince you on. My kami, it would be easier to get make up on Trunks. There, now isn't that pretty?" Bra said as she finished with Pan's hair.  
  
  
  
Pan would never admit it, though it did look nice. A change from her normally strait hair.  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah, but it's much too much hassle to do every morning." Pan said examining herself closer in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"That's why you should get up early like me. Not this 20 minutes before first bell thing you tend to do." Bra joked as she positioned herself infront of her bathroom mirror, to begin her own primpring. Pan sat off to the side in deep thought about what would be happening in just an hour. *I don't know if I can do this. It was so easy and comfortable dancing with Trunks when no one else was around. But now? In front of a whole crowd of people? And Hiroto? And Mayumi? I shouldn't care what they think. I don't care. Let them say what they want as long as I don't have to hear it. I won't let them ruin my night. Especially Hiroto. Trunks can deal with Mayumi.* Pan resolved.  
  
  
  
She then got up to put on the accursed dress. It lay on delicately on Bra's bed, almost taunting her. *One last obstacle for the night.* Pan thought grimly as she trudged over to the dress and held it at arms length in front of her. With a scowl, she put it back down and began to undress. She then tugged it on and reached for the zipper, only to find she couldn't even get it half way up.  
  
  
  
"Damn it! Bra! Get in here and help with this damn dress!" Pan shouted as she began to contort into all sorts of shapes trying to reach the zipper.  
  
  
  
"Okay okay. Keep your pants on. Oh wait, they're already off!" Bra said laughing. Pan stopped her struggling long enough to give Bra a death glare.  
  
  
  
"Heehee, who knew a Son could make that kind of face?" Bra said still giggling at the angry Pan. She stifled her laughter long enough to zip up Pan's dress. "All done." Bra announced as she spun Pan around to look at herself in the mirror. Pan's eyes widened. She looked so.....different. Like a whole other person.  
  
  
  
"Aww Pan, you're like my own life size doll." Bra voiced also watching Pan in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Bra, I will tear up this dress, then your dress, then kick your ass to other world and back simply to fry you with a ki blast." Pan answered through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"As if you could." Bra teased. Pan smirked and made a move to mess up Bra's hair which would certainly anger her, but she discovered she couldn't! The infernal dress was restricting her from doing so! *Great, now I can't even move in the stupid thing without ripping it!* Pan thought regrettably as she plopped down onto the bed again.  
  
  
  
"Let me get my dress on and then we'll head downstairs." Bra said as she went back into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"If you can even call it a dress!" Pan shouted after her, thinking about Bra's non-existant outfit. A moment later Bra rejoined her in the room.  
  
  
  
"Ready?"  
  
  
  
"Bra? Weren't you in there for like an hour doing your make up and junk?" Pan asked quizzically now really studying Bra.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, why?" Bra asked not sure what this was about or where it was going.  
  
  
  
"Well, you don't look like you have any on..." Pan voiced noticing that the only differences were her eyelashes were a bit darker and her lips a little pinker.  
  
  
  
"That's that point silly. I put enough on to look like I don't have any on." Bra said waving her hand to the trivial point.  
  
  
  
"But....never mind." Pan said giving up on trying to figure out the inner workings of Bra. She hurriedly pulled on her shoes and followed Bra out the door and downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pan stop fidgeting." Bra scolded from the side of her mouth.  
  
  
  
"I can't help it! These shoes are killing me!" Pan whispered back. The shoes seemed to be slowly cutting of her pinkie toes and rubbing off the skin that covered her heel.  
  
  
  
"They're supposed to! The more they hurt the better they look!" Bra said with a small smile. Pan looked exasperated at the very idea but put up with it as the two continued to the lounge where they would be meeting their dates.  
  
  
  
Bra opened the door to the lounge and walked in followed by Pan who instantly began laughing. Sitting on the couch was a very nervous looking Goten, who kept glancing around the room for the closest exit. On the other side of the room, seated in chairs were a livid Vegeta and Trunks sending Goten menacing frowns. All looked very handsome in their tuxedoes. Bra also couldn't help but smile at the situation. Goten was luckily rescued by Bulma who chose that moment to walk in.  
  
  
  
"For Kami's sake Vegeta! Leave the poor boy alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Bulma shouted exhasperated. Vegeta stole a glance at his perturbed mate then right back to Goten.  
  
  
  
"Yet." He growled. Vegeta reluctantly got up and escorted Bulma out of the room, all the while glaring at Goten.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, chill out. I asked him, okay? So get over it." Bra said walking over to Goten. She had to tear him from the sofa and lead the petrified Goten out of the room. Trunks followed the two with his eyes until they were out of sight. Pan gave a nervous cough to let him know she was there. Trunks gaze immediately snapped over to her, when it melted into one of surprise.  
  
  
  
"Pan, you look gorgeous." He murmured, under her spell.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and I didn't before?" Pan asked jokingly. Trunks smiled as he strolled to her side.  
  
  
  
"You're always gorgeous." He whispered as he gently kissed her. Pan enjoyed the moment and had to fight to keep standing. "Shall we?" Trunks asked, as he held out his arm for her to hold. Pan smiled and took it, as they strolled out of the room and to the ball room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ballroom couldn't have been grander. With streams of curtains above their heads, no electric lights but candles along each wall, a large buffet table, and a classical band in the corner, it couldn't have been more enchanting. It reminded Pan of a child hood story, that she was finally living.  
  
  
  
Pan's cheerful thoughts abruptly ended when she remembered who else was to be at the party tonight. She quickly scanned the crowd looking for any sign of the two, and became more worried when she found none. Trunks seemed to read her mind, as he too began to search the room with his eyes. He smirked as his eyes were fixed on a certain point. He then gently lead Pan to the middle of the room.  
  
  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks as he haulted and turned to face her. With an inviting smile he opened his arms for her. Pan beamed as she accepted and they began their dance. Slowly swirling around the floor, never losing eye contact. *Perfect* was all Pan could think smiling up at Trunks. Unfortunately, the dancing had become considerably harder now that she was in 3 inch heels and had a dress flowing around her feet as well.  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Pan mumbled as she accidentally stepped onto the hem of her dress and fell foward onto Trunks. Pan felt it would have been comfier falling onto a brick wall. None-the-less she was quite pleased to find herself that much closer to Trunks, who simply smiled at her little mishap.  
  
  
  
"Very graceful, Pan." A cold voice said from behind them. Trunks charming face instantly became one of a scowl, as he danced away from Mayumi and Hiroto, with a bewildered Pan in his arms. Once she caught on, Pan saluted the two with her choice finger. Slowly the song came to an end and everyone applauded the band, who were setting up for the next song.  
  
  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded and then gestured she'd be at a seat along the wall. She slowly weaved her way through the crowd and plopped down into a seat. She was shortly joined by Trunks carrying two drinks, he handed her one as he took a seat next to her.  
  
  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Very much so, thank you." Pan responded as she took a sip. She then spotted her grandmother and Bulma watching them from behind a tall plant. They seemed to be fighting over a camera. Luckily the music started up again.  
  
  
  
"Erm, let's dance!" Pan said a slightly louder than she intended as she jumped up grabbing Trunks hand. No need for wedding invitations to be sent out the next day.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? This isn't a waltz." Trunks said unsure, as he was pulled through the crowd.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, you can teach me as we go along." Pan said and stopped in the middle of the floor holding her arms out ready to embrace him again. Trunks looked at her oddly, but smiled as he positioned her arms as they needed to be.  
  
  
  
"This dance is called the Tango." He said softly to her. Pan instantly looked worried. "Just do what I do, and keep up the pace." With that they were off. Pan then noticed not many couples were left on the floor, seeing as it is a difficult dance. Herself and Trunks, Bra and Goten (who seemed very into the dance), Bulma and Vegeta (also caught up in the music), Chichi and Goku (Chichi seemed to just be using Goku as cover while she tried to take more pictures, whilst Goku just bobbed his head to the music), another couple Pan didn't know, and Mayumi with Hiroto. *This cannot end pleasently* Pan thought miserably, then Trunks pressed himself to her. *Or maybe it could...Bad Pan!* Trunks smiled, "Ready?" Pan gave him an uneasy look. He smiled that Vegeta grin and began to dance.  
  
  
  
They slowly walked sideways down the floor, after a few steps Trunks stopped and pulled slightly away, he crossed one leg over the other and stomped, then with the other leg. Pan quickly did the same. He then pulled her back in and began the walk again.  
  
  
  
"Very nice." He whispered. The stopped and stomped twice more, then came a difficult part. "Just put one foot on my knee and kick the other one behind you." Trunks said, almost urgently. Well, it is a fast dance. Pan hesitantly placed one foot on his knee as told, and was about to kick back when he lifted her up on that knee. Pan nervously did as told, and was then dropped back to the floor, where she was caught by Trunks once again.  
  
  
  
"A little more warning next time!" She hissed in his ear.  
  
  
  
"Turn your back to me and do that stomp again. Quick!" Pan did as told again, she began to feel like a puppet and a fool. "Ok, just keep doing that, but put one foot behind also. I'll hold you for balance." Trunks whispered again, trying to be calm and nonchalant about it, but failed miserably. Pan gasped when she felt his firm grip on her waist, as he danced around her. This gave Pan an opportunity to watch the other couples and maybe get some hints. However, she just felt more like an incompetent 5 year-old at the sight of the experienced dancers.  
  
  
  
Bra and Goten were weaving their legs around the other's, and slipped them out before they appeared to be cut off. They never lost eye contact, as the hips and below pretty much went crazy in an organized way. Bulma was being gracefully dragged by one leg, which was wrapped around Vegeta's waist, before they stopped and began to do a similar leg thing as Bra and Goten. The other couple were moving in a rapid circle, also doing complex leg work. The only thing that seemed to lighten her spirits was watching Mayumi limp off the floor with a stuttering Hiroto following her. Chichi and Goku seemed to have also left the floor.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Pan suddenly heard in her ear. She looked up to Trunks with a worried face. "Don't worry, we're close to being done. Look we already beat Mayumi and Hiroto." Trunks breathed with a satisfied smirk. Pan smiled slightly, hoping she too wouldn't be limping off the dance floor. "Lean into me, on one foot." Once again, Pan trusted him, and followed instructions. Trunks slowly moved her in a circle as he danced around her. He then stopped and reached for one of her legs. Pan eyed him, and he gave her a reassuring look. Pan rolled her eyes and loosened up. Trunks pulled her leg to his waist and dipped her as the song began to die down. However, a new instrument was added to the band. Pan's dress, though it was not loud enough for the whole room to hear, but enough for her to want to die. Indeed, the dress had had too much tango and split down the back. Pan quickly stood up and pressed her back to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Good, your learning." He said, and began to dance again. Pan simply kicked her feet in every direction which seemed to work. That is until Trunks took her hands and held them up as he spun her around.  
  
  
  
"No!" Pan shouted, terrified that she almost exposed her backside to the room, she quickly leaned against Trunks once more and pulled his head down to hers, so that she could tell him what had happened.  
  
  
  
"Ooooh," Trunks answered. He then smiled, and held Pan in place as he casually danced off the floor with her. Leaving only Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, and Bra on the dance floor. Both couples so lost in the music and dancing and their partners, seemed like they were about to go at it right there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! That is so hard!" Pan said tiredly.  
  
  
  
"You get used to it don't worry. Just gotta keep working at it." Trunks responded.  
  
  
  
"Is it always like that?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, there's different levels you do. You should see my parents when they really cut loose."  
  
  
  
Pan shook her head of the thought as she took a sip of her tea. She couldn't get over dancing the tango was that difficult. She and Trunks had simply left the ball early, figuring they wouldn't be missed, or miss anything. Pan changed into a cami and pajama pants, while Trunks put on some sweats. Both extremely grateful to be out of their uncomfortable outfits.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I could ever get it right." Pan sighed as she leaned further back into the couch.  
  
  
  
"Well, it takes a while to get it. I mean, it took Bra a few months, but she was really dedicated. It took me and Goten a little over a year to get the hang of it. But it's really fun once you get it. It's one of the few things Tousan agrees to do with Kasaan, because it is such a work out." Trunks said matter-of-factly, as he sat next to her. He seemed to hesitate, but then put his arm around Pan. Pan didn't even blush, she simply leaned in thinking how natural it felt. She even began to get sleepy, as she let out a little yawn. Pan looked up at Trunks apologetically, but he only smiled, as he leaned down kissed her. Pan paused, then began to kiss him back, a little more fiercely, and savored the taste of him.  
  
  
  
The creak of a door, made them instantly spring apart, looking frantically around the room. After finding no one was near, they relaxed.  
  
  
  
"Well..." Pan started.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, beautiful." Trunks said, he leaned in and gave her one last kiss. Pan slowly got up from the couch and headed to Bra's room, smiling as she went.  
  
  
  
Trunks sat in silence for a few more moments, thinking about the night and all it's events. He then got up and walked silently to the closet across the room. He opened the door and smiled at it's occupants.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Kasaan. Goodnight Chichi-san." Trunks said cooly as he reached in and plucked the camera from their shocked grips. He then shut the closet door again and went to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________ Again, apology for the lateness, will try not to again. Anywhooser, those were bits and pieces of the tango pretty much slashed together. It is almost more difficult to explain than it is to dance it. So, hope you enjoyed, R&R, Happy New Year, go see Two Towers, don't worry be happy, 1am, anybody got some coffee?? 


End file.
